Una noche muy diferente
by laura18pm
Summary: En una noche oscura, dos chicas estan saliendo de un bosque todavía mas tenebroso, cuando comienzan a sentir que las estan siguiendo, quienes seran y con que intenciones... Mi especial de Naruto-Haloween


**Hola a todos!!, se que no es la continuación que estaban esperando, pero tenía esta idea rondandome la cabeza desde hacia varios días. Así que aqui la tienen, este en un especial de Naruto-Haloween, es la primera historia con lemon que publico (me parece que esta bastante suave). Espero les guste!!! xD  
**

***  
**

***  
**

*****

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

*

*

*

**UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE**

Era una de las noches más oscuras y tenebrosas de todo el año. El bosque se veía realmente escalofriante, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a ir en ese preciso momento, aunque no fueras supersticioso, este era un día que deberías respetar.

Esto no aplicaba para dos jóvenes chicas que decidieron ir a entrenar, pasando todo el día allí, en el bosque. Una pelirosa que quería concentrar la mayor cantidad de chacra posible en un sus puños para que al liberarlo causara la mayor destrucción posible. Otra peliazul ensayando con el agua, pretendía lograr que su chacra fueran fina agujas que con precisión lograrán cortar la mayor cantidad de gotas de agua.

Así paso toda la mañana y la tarde, hasta que entrada la noche, muy exhaustas, decidieron emprender el camino a casa. Pero no contaban con el hecho de que habían ciertas personas que las estaban observando, bien sea por casualidad o no, se quedaron viéndolas, disfrutando, esperando el momento para capturarlas.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque comenzaron a sentir lo espeluznante que este se encontraba, después de todo era noche de brujas, no podían negar que había algo tenebroso en el, entonces empezaron a percibir que había algo que no andaba del todo bien, que alguien las estaba siguiendo, de modo que agilizaron el paso para poder llegar mas rápido a sus casa.

Aunque ambas se encontraban en lugares distintos del bosque percibían lo mismo, una sombra que las seguía. Hinata activó su byakugan pero no logró ver nada, Sakura caminaba cada vez mas rápido preparada para cualquier ataque.

Entonces la vieron, una sombra que iba y venía de entre los árboles, las chicas giraban de un lado a otro tratando de ver con definición, hasta que de pronto alguien apareció a sus espaldas.

- Estas asustada Sa-ku-ra.

- Estas asustada Hi-na-ta.

Hinata dio un salto al sentir las palabras rozar su oído de modo que se encaró rápidamente a la persona que le hablaba.

- Naruto-kun!, me asustaste, eee… eras tú quién me seguía? – le pregunto Hinata bastante sorprendida y asustada de verlo hay.

La mirada de Naruto decía muchas cosas, entre ellas diversión, alegría (de habérsela encontrado) y deseo, si definitivamente mucho deseo.

- Si, te venía siguiendo – poco a poco se iba acercando a ella – y deberías temerme, porque después de todo yo soy un demonio – se lo dijo tan cerca, que si quisiera podría besarla.

- Naaa… Naruto, no digas esas cosas, tu no eres eso, no… no eres un demonio – le respondió, bastante sonrojada, por la cercanía en la que se encontraban sus cuerpos.

- De verdad no crees que sea un demonio. Entonces dime, Hinata, dime lo que piensas de de mi – Hinata tenía la mirada baja pero aún así le respondió.

- Bu… bueno, tu eres bueno, nunca te rindes y eres muy… muy…

- Muy qué? Dime Hinata, yo te gusto?

Hinata bajaba cada vez más la mirada, no sabía si salir corriendo o no, pero de un momento a otro Naruto tomó su rostro y le dijo:

- Porque tú a mí si me gustas y mucho – en ese momento la besó. Un beso suave, hasta cierto punto tímido. Sólo lo profundizó cuando sintió las manos de Hinata rodear su cuerpo. Naruto comenzó a explorar con su lengua esa cavidad, tan deliciosa. Le sabía dulce y adictiva y si no fuera por la falta de aire, jamás se hubiera separado de ella.

La miró a sus hermosos ojos perla, su tersa piel blanquecina, era como un terciopelo al tacto, pensó que jamás se cansaría de ella, de verla, de acariciarla.

- Hinata, no sabes cuanto me gustas, no tienes idea de cuanto Te Amo – se lo dijo muy seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

- Naruto-kun, yo… yo… también Te Amo.

Ese fue el sello, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Nuevamente unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado, cadencioso. Naruto suavemente la tomo de la cintura, recostándola sobre la grama, tiernamente se posó sobre ella, teniendo mucho cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso. Comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo de manera lenta y suave, notando cada curva, cada reacción de su piel al contacto con sus manos. Era increíblemente delicioso. Más delicioso todavía era besarla, nunca se cansaría de ello ni de ella, la quería y la deseaba demasiado.

Pronto se deshizo de su ropa, y tiernamente fue acariciando sus senos, mientras de una manera muy apasionada le besaba el cuello, no tardó en comenzar a escuchar los gemidos de la peliazul producto de sus caricias. Hinata solo conseguía acariciar su cabellera, estaba demasiado sumida en el placer que el rubio le proporcionaba y eso que sólo eran simples caricias. Hasta que llegado el momento Naruto se quitó los pantalones dispuesto a disfrutar completamente de ella. En ese momento noto lo rígida que se puso y era de entender nunca había estado con un hombre antes, de manera que tiernamente se acomodo entre sus piernas y le susurró al oído:

- Yo Te Amo, esto es sólo una demostración de eso, soy todo tuyo Hinata…

* * *

En otro lado del bosque

* * *

Sakura no había ni terminado de voltearse cuando ya la tenía acorralada contra un árbol.

- Sssss… Sasuke, que haces, suéltame, eres un animal – le dijo muy sorprendida de su comportamiento.

- Mmm, tienes razón soy un animal y tú… eres mi presa – le dijo estas palabras de una manera tan provocadora y sensual al oído, que el cuerpo de Sakura no pudo evitar erizar, todos y cada uno de sus bellos.

- Su… su… suéltame por favor, deja de jugar conmigo. Eras tu quien me estaba siguiendo. – le preguntó.

Sasuke recorría todo su cuerpo con la mirada, veía como trataba de esconder su rostro, la tenía hay sólo para él y no la iba a dejar escapar.

- Es verdad te estaba siguiendo – una sonrisa casi sádica se dibujó en su rostro – Apenas estoy empezando a jugar contigo, tranquila que te va a encantar, todo lo que te voy a enseñar.

No le dio chance de que lo viera a los ojos, simplemente le levanto el rostro y tomó sus labios en un beso posesivo demandante, ni siquiera pidió permiso para introducir su lengua. La sentía estremecerse a cada roce, a cada caricia. Ella podía sentír la exquisita manera en que su lengua masajeaba todo a su paso. No había forma de negarlo, le encantaba. La falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse.

- Dime te gustó o no, Sakura – fue una pregunta totalmente retórica, ya que pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo respondía.

- Sss… sí, me gustó – jadeando y con la cara encendida por el deseo lo admitió, le gusto y mucho.

No necesitó más para continuar acariciándola. Sus manos se movían de manera diligente por todo su cuerpo. Deslizó su mano por su cuello y fue bajando poco a poco, para luego abrir el cierre de su camisa y encontrarse con sus perfectos senos, a los cuales no tardó en darles la atención requerida. La sintió estremecerse y gemir de placer.

Le encantaba tenerla así, toda embriagada de satisfacción y con las mejillas encendidas. Era una droga que no tenía pensado dejar.

Continuó bajando sus manos hasta introducirla debajo de la falda, acariciándolo todo. En ese punto se concentró en sus piernas, y fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con su intimidad, pero antes de continuar le dijo:

- Se mía Sakura, sólo mía y de nadie más – la respuesta de Sakura fue muy explícita, buscó sus labios apoderándose de ellos, por primera vez en la noche.

Así fue, en una noche que mentaban oscura y tenebrosa, para cuatro chicos el comienzo de un desborde de placer y pasión, producto de todo el amor que se tenían.

*****

*****

*** **

**Gracias por leer**

** plis plis plis, comenten que tal estuvo!!!!**

**Besos.**


End file.
